Code Naturess
by love-writer
Summary: The Life and Times of Mistique Ann Threen: Code Naturess. A superheroine on Earth has to reveal her identity or lose her human life. No mention of the Monkey Team until later chapters. NovaxSprx and OCxOC in later chapters, OCxOC fluff in the first few.
1. Naturess Revealed

New story ;-D Don't worry, Here Without You will be updated when I have more time. Please tell me of my mistakes in your reviews, cuz I know I'll have some ;-P

**Disclaimer:** Ciro Nieli owns SRTMHFG!, but I own my OCs.

The Life and Times of Mistique Ann Threen: Code Naturess

It was a normal day at a normal middle school on the normal planet of Earth…you get the idea. The 8th grade lunch bell had rung a few minutes ago, and the 8th graders were eating their lunches. A typical school day. The local buzz was the usual; crushes, grades, report cards coming out the next day, the whole sha-bang. That's what a group of girls with the exception of one boy were talking about.

"So, Liz, what are you getting in Spanish?" a girl of dirty blonde hair asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oooo…is it that bad?" another girl of brownish/blackish hair asked.

"C+. My mom's gonna kill me. I'm getting a C+ in Math too." Liz said.

"It's not that bad! I'm getting a D in Science!" a boy of African-American descent, but with no accent, said.

The dirty blonde opened her mouth to speak, but Liz said something before she could speak.

"And I know you're getting all A's, Misty, so don't rub it in!" she said teasingly.

"Chill! I was just going to ask Andy what he was getting in Mr. Drinny's class!"

"Probably an F." said the brownish/blackish haired girl, giggling.

"Oh, be quiet Cindy. I bet you're failing French, so I wouldn't be talking!" Andy said.

Before Cindy could defend herself, there was a deafening crash as all of the tall windows shattered.

"Crap." Misty whispered to herself and waved her hand underneath the table.

Everybody ducked to avoid getting hit by the shards, but they didn't come. Some kind of force field stopped them before they could hurt anyone. Then a figure flew in and landed on a table, the one where Misty and her friends were sitting. He was dressed in all black, and you could see his muscles from the clothing being so tight.

"Oh Naturess, come out come out wherever you are…" he said in a sing-song voice.

Misty tensed, not knowing what to do. _I can't become Naturess with everybody here! For so long I've managed to keep my identity a secret, and nobody knows, not even Liz! Should I just play it cool? Oh crap, what am I supposed to do?! Some hero I am_, she thought. Then, without warning, the masked figure grabbed Misty by the neck and lifted her up.

"I know you're in this crowd, Naturess. I've tracked you down this far, and I am no where _near_ giving up. And I know you can't stand seeing someone get hurt, so I suggest you come and save them."

A teacher had rushed in to see what had caused the crash. She gasped when she saw Misty struggling to break free of the man's grasp. She ran back into the women teacher's lounge.

"Mrs. Pepal! Call the authorities at once! There's a figure in there threatinging one of the students!"

"Oh my God!" Mrs. Pepal gasped while dialing 911.

Meanwhile, Misty was trying to breathe. All of the 8th grade student body was holding their breaths without realizing it. The figure tightened his grasp.

"As you think about revealing your identity, your friend's life runs out…"

Misty couldn't take it anymore. Her face was practically purple. All of the students were wondering where their hero was. The hero that had protected their small town one time too many. A hero that had dedicated her life to protect the innocent. The hero that was within Misty. A shrill scream ran through the students' eardrums and made them tense. A stream of water shot out of Misty's palm and hit the figure square in the face. She gasped for a much-needed breath of sweet air.

"What in the world…?" the figure gasped, and then realized what just happened. "It's **you**! You're Naturess! Not who I had pinpointed, but close enough!" The figure rushed toward Misty, ready to deliver a kick. Misty, now with lungs full of air, easily dodged his attack. Then a wind surrounded her, lifting her in the air. Blue, silver, red, and green swirls encased it.

Misty had become Naturess. She had a brown leather skirt and tang top that only had one strap. Her hair had turned blonde and she had brown leather "slippers". Naturess's eyes flickered green as she held her hand out above the ground, and then formed a fist. The tiles moved, and rock came up from the ground, hurtling towards the figure as Naturess waved her hand to him. He didn't dodge it as easily. It hit his arm, and he crippled over in pain. Then with eyes of hatred, he ran so fast the human eye could only see a blur. The figure laid blows until Naturess hit the ground. She leaped back up with amazing agility, and her eyes turned blue as she did a succession of hand movements. The fountain burst open, and a stream of clear, cold water smashed into the figure, knocking him against the wall. When Naturess's eyes turned silver, a jet of air kept the figure against the wall. Naturess avoided using her fire power so she wouldn't make the school burst into flames.

The fight went on like this until both were exhausted. Naturess used her air power to finally pick the figure up and hurtle the figure into the sky, until all you could see was a black dot. _Why didn't I think of that sooner?_, she thought to herself, feeling weak. Naturess managed to clear all of the debris to a corner of the cafeteria before she was surrounded by the colors of the elements, and was Mistique Ann Threen again. As she landed on the ground on her feet, the force field flickered away, and Misty collapsed to the ground, her last memory being the sound of ambulances, police cars, and pairs of feet running towards her.

* * *

The longest chapter I have **ever** written! It's a miracle! Please R and R! Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, which I know I have!(The paragraphs are supposed to be in paragraph form, but, you know, my computer hates me...) 


	2. Three Days

I'm back!!! I need to start updating more often…well, I'm updating now!!!

* * *

"_Sometimes the greatest relationships start with the longest friendships."_

-One of My Former Friends

* * *

Misty woke up in a white room. She sat up, rubbed her eyes, and yawned while observing her new surroundings. Misty then realized she was in a hospital room. One of her old time friends, Cameron, peeked in through the door. He gasped when he saw when she was awake. 

"Guys!!! She's up!!!" Cameron shouted into the hallway.

"Oh my goodness!" Misty's mother said when she saw her daughter was awake, and ran over to hug her child. "Mistique Ann Threen, you have _no_ idea how much of a scare you gave me! Not just me, all of us!"

"Are you kidding?! I scared myself!" Misty said, hugging her mother back, and her father as well.

For the next hour, Misty "visited" with her distraught family, relieved that their daughter, granddaughter, niece, or cousin was okay. Misty also had a visit from the doctor, who said she was hospitalized for energy and blood loss. Misty was basically all right now, but the doctors wanted to analyze her to see where she got her "Naturess" powers from. Misty and her family immediately refused.

"No daughter of mine is a lab rat!" Misty's enraged father said to the doctors. Misty and her family readily agreed.

Then Misty's friends came in to see if she was okay. Liz, Cindy, and Andy came in first. Liz was the first to hug the girl.

"Oh. My. God. Misty's a superhero!!!" Cindy exclaimed.

"Superhero_ess_, thank you very much." Misty said while grinning.

"And not just _any_ superhero_ess_," Andy said while emphasizing the "ess" to tease her, "she's Naturess!"

Misty smiled, glad that her friends weren't treating her like royalty.

"Hey Misty, you okay?" Cameron said, after peeking in again. He wanted to see her after all the commotion died down.

"I'm good Cam!" Misty said while winking and holding a thumbs-up, using Cameron's nickname that only Misty used for him.

"Good." Cameron said, and walked in. "Hi Liz. Cindy. Andy." Cameron said.

"Hey." They said back.

"We'll be going now." Liz said, winking at Misty. They all knew that Misty had a huge crush on Cameron, and unknown to Misty, Cameron had a huge crush on her as well. More than a crush. They had known each other for about nine years, and had been friends since the moment they met.

"I'm glad you're okay." Cameron said once Misty's friends left, and took a seat next to Misty's hospital bed.

"Believe me, I'm glad too." Misty said, and both chuckled nervously. "So how's the school holding up?"

"Eh…it's all right. It's great that you managed to clear some of the debris up, because the police department _and_ the fire department are still cleaning some of it up. Rumors are flying, and you're the most popular girl right now. But there hasn't been any school since you revealed yourself."

"How long is that?"

"About three days."

"Three days?!"

"Three days."

"Woah."

"The doctors kept saying how much of a miracle it is that you were still alive. They wanted to analyze you so bad, but your mom and dad were dead set on suing them if they did a single thing to you." Misty smiled, grateful that her parents loved her so much. Then she yawned.

"How could I be so tired when I've had three days of sleep?!" Misty exclaimed, then yawned again. Cameron laughed.

"I guess I should go then." Cameron said.

"Thanks for visiting Cam." Misty said, blushing wildly. "Oh and here," she said, waving her hand upwards. Out of her hand come a rock, and she formed it to be a heart. Then some gold mist was placed in the heart through Misty's hand. " Take this and put it in your pocket, and always have it with you. It will protect you in case one of my enemies goes after you, since they now know who I am. They'd do anything to capture Naturess, the code, and myself, including harming the ones I lo - care about." Misty said, breathing a sigh of relief for being able to catch that special four-letter word that shows the ultimate emotion.

Cameron smiled and said, "I'll keep it with me always."

"Good." Misty said, smiling back. Then she closed her eyes, falling into a deep slumber. Cameron smiled, caressed her cheek, whispered something intelligible, and left the room.

* * *

Oooo…what'd he say? What's the code? I know, and you are gonna have to find out. ;-D Please R & R, and don't be afraid to point out my mistakes. 


End file.
